This invention relates to an electronic cash register to register a variety of transaction information, and more particularly to an electronic cash register equipped with a function to check the opening status of a drawer in which cash is kept and stored.
In some of the conventional cash registers, opening of the drawer was notified by voice or sound for the purpose of prevention of burglary.
Such a system to indicate that the drawer is now open upon opening of the drawer as described above had a preventive effect against burglary, but it was noisy because the indicating action was carried out at every opening of the drawer even in an ordinary registering operation of transactions and, besides, it had a poor preventive effect against crimes of operators since it was a repetitive indicator.